Tom Ohmer
Sofka Ohmer Four unnamed siblings Marsha Ohmer Two unnamed sons Unnamed daughter Unnamed grandfather |yearsactive = 1979-present }} Thomas Nikola "Tom" Ohmer is an American actor. Biography Ohmer was one of five children born to Donald and Sofka Ohmer. His mother, a Bulgaria-born Austrian citizen, was interned by the Nazis during World War II. When the U.S. military liberated her and her family, she moved to the country and met his father, a soldier for the U.S. Army. Growing up in Carmel, Indiana, Ohmer graduated from Carmel High School in 1974 and joined the U.S. Army. Three years later, he attended Indiana University and became a member of the Beta Theta Pi fraternity. During his time at Indiana University, Ohmer was selected as a model in the school's "Little 500 Fashion Show". When Breaking Away started filming on the campus that summer, he obtained a small role as a fraternity jock. Impressed by the job, Ohmer moved to Chicago, where he modeled and acted in numerous commercials until. Then, he took the next step and headed for Hollywood in 1981 to pursue an acting career. Ohmer enrolled in several acting classes and soon landed his first role on Dynasty as a chauffeur. He continued to study and did several guest-starring and costarring roles on TV shows and commercials. In 1988, Ohmer became a police officer, much like his grandfather, who was a Michigan motorcycle officer in the 1930s. He joined the Los Angeles Police Department, which later used his acting skills to film numerous LAPD training films. After being involved in the Los Angeles riots of 1992, Ohmer decided to leave the LAPD and join the Simi Valley Police Department as a motorcycle officer. He used his law enforcement experience to continue his acting, part-time, and starred as a police officer in numerous TV shows, commercials, and films. Tom recently retired as a full time police officer to devote all his time to his acting career. He also was hired as a technical adviser, special abilities actor, and stuntman. Early in 2006, Tom reunited with and married his college sweetheart, Marsha Dunfee, and they are currently raising their three children in Thousand Oaks, California. He and his wife take part in numerous celebrity charity events and are very active in their community church. He is currently an Active Reserve Police Officer with the Simi Valley Police Department and was awarded Reserve Officer of the Year in 2003 and 2005. In his spare time, Ohmer loves to hang out with his family, play golf, watch movies in his home theater, and ride his Harley-Davidson. His acting credits include guest-star appearances in TV shows such as Criminal Minds, Invincible, and Days of Our Lives. On Criminal Minds Ohmer portrayed a desk sergeant in the Season Three episode "True Night". He then returned to the show in Season Five, starring as hitman Tony Mecacci. Filmography *Red Band Society (2014) as Henry Souders *Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) as Board Member *Blood Lines (2014) as Roy Smith *How to Be a Gentleman (2012) as Grunting Man *The Darkest Game (2012) as Police Officer (short) *Switched at Birth (2012) as Booster *Harley's Hill (2011) as Dr. Sterling (video) *Oh Oliver! (2011) as Jerry (short, voice) *Level 26: Dark Revelations (2011) as Detective Largent *Days of Our Lives (2011) as McCoy/Adam Thomas (2 episodes) *Tosh.0 (2011) as Daniel's Dad *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (2011) as Secret Service Agent *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) as Curtis Roby *The Chicago 8 (2011) as U.S. Marshal *Losing Control (2011) as FBI Agent *Perfect Couples (2011) as Flip *Life of Lemon (2011) as Peter Caldale *The Sum of Our Choices (2010) as Officer Doyle (short) *The Bill Collector (2010) as Stan Davenport *Lie to Me (2010) as Detective Jones *Circle of Eight (2009) as Fire Captain *Criminal Minds - "Reckoner" (2009) TV episode - Tony Mecacci *Dark Blue (2009) as Precision Driver *Make It or Break It (2009) as Security Guard *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) as Special Ops Soldier (uncredited) *Eleventh Hour (2009) as Police Officer *Leverage (2009) as Captain *The Sarah Silverman Program. (2008) as Security Agent *Invincible (2008) as Cecil Steadman (4 episodes) *Jack Rio (2008) as Police Officer *Free Radio (2008) as Cop *Charlie Wilson's War (2007) as Party Guest (uncredited) *Criminal Minds - "True Night" (2007) TV episode - Desk Sergeant *Moonlight (2007) as Dad *The Unit (2007) as Officer Warren *Passions (2007) as Killer *Crossing Jordan (2007) as Captain Seaver *Hit and Run (2007) as Bill (short) *Drive (2007) as Highway Patrolman (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Human Giant (2007) as Cop *Monk (2005-2006) as Sergeant Lyman/Uniform Cop/Second Uniform Cop (3 episodes) *Sleeper Cell (2005) as Police Officer Davis *The O.C. (2005) as Cop *Magnolia (1999) as Detective (uncredited) *Baywatch (1995) as Policeman *Melrose Place (1995) as Police Officer *Forget Paris (1995) as Motorcycle Policeman *America's Most Wanted: America Fights Back (1995) as Fireman (TV series documentary) *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1994) as Guard *Cheers (1987) as Assistant #1 *Murder, She Wrote (1987) as Uniformed Policeman *The Young and the Restless (1986) as Greg Peterson *It's a Living (1986) as Paul *Dynasty (1984) as Bennett *Breaking Away (1979) as Fraternity Jock (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors